RWBY Reverse
by inxpitter
Summary: The world of RWBY, but the roles have been reversed. Will a young Roman Torchwick be able to fight against the forces of darkness? See all your favorite characters in a whole new light. Reviews and Feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Oddly Familiar

Roman Torchwick was a busy guy. Between classes and training, he had his hands full just keeping up with the rest of the Beacon. Even now he read over his notes over Grimm habits and variations of their manifestations as his teammates had their usual Monday argument.

"For the last time Em, I didn't take your textbook!" Mercury had been relaxing on his top bunk above Roman, reading one of his favorite comics. Unfortunately for Roman, that meant Emerald was practically yelling in his ear as she argued with Mercury.

"I saw you take it this morning!" Emerald fired back, her arms folded in stubbornness.

"I just needed it for morning class," Mercury responded. "I put it back on your desk after lunch.

"Well it isn't here."

"Guys," Roman interrupted. His head was pounding and he made a mental note to visit the Academy medical office the next day.

"If you wouldn't mind," he continued, "could you please continue your lover's spat somewhere else?"

"Wha-" Emerald was taken aback.

"We're not together," Mercury told Roman.

"Ugh, I mean, me and Mercury?" Emerald shuddered at the idea.

"Hey!"

"Lovers, siblings, mortal enemies," Roman listed off, "whatever you guys are, just do it somewhere else."

Emerald was about to reply when the last member of the group walked in. Cinder always had a sort of elegance to her, and Roman had to endure many of the male students interrupting team meetings trying to chat her up. It didn't help that Cinder wouldn't send them away, which usually left a very protective Emerald to do it for her.

"Cinder!" Emerald greeted happily. She wrapped her arms around Cinder's slender body and hugged her tightly.

"Good evening," Cinder replied, also cheerful. "is everything alright? I could hear the shouting from down the hall."

"The guys are bullying me," Emerald said with mock sadness.

"Em started it," Mercury said already back to his comics. "She keeps saying I took her textbook."

"That's because you did," Emerald added, her frustration returning.

"Um…did you mean this?" Cinder asked, pulling a book from her bag.

"Oh…um, thanks," Emerald said as she took it. Roman was still trying to study, but he could tell what was happening. The rustling above him was Mercury looking down at Emerlad, probably and expectant look on his face. Emerald would be blushing now, and Cinder would be over at her desk pretending to write something important.

"…sorry…."

"What was that!?" Mercury asked loudly, cupping his ear with one hand.

"Sorry!" Emerald shouted back.

"And the kids have made up," Roman said under his breath closing his textbook.

* * *

><p>By the next morning everything was normal. Mercury and Emerald were arguing again, Cinder was eating breakfast quietly, and Roman was already reading ahead for the class two weeks from now.<p>

"Roman, why don't you take a break for a while," Cinder asked him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and lightly brushed his white jacket.

"I would love to," Roman replied, "but the more I prepare, the better leader I'll be."

"You're doing a fine job," Cinder told him. "Your grades are top notch and your strategies are nearly flawless. I don't think you need to be reading airship flight manuals or advanced dust theory."

"Huntsmen should be ready in any circumstance," Roman replied simply. "You never know when some of this stuff could come in handy."

Cinder sighed, and turned her attention to the pair arguing. Roman felt a pang of guilt. He and Cinder had been partners since the initiation, but they haven't really had a bonding experience yet. Between his constant studying and her avoiding lovelorn students, they haven't found much time together.

"Cinder I-" Roman started, but a siren interrupted him.

"What's going on?" Mercury shouted over the noise. So many students looked bewildered that Roman wondered if anyone read the student handbook.

"It's a code Orange!" Roman yelled back getting up from his seat and gathering his things.

"What's a code Orange!?" Emerald asked

"Threat approaching or at the city borders!" he yelled back.

"Where are you going!?" Cinder asked, following him.

"Isn't it obvious!? To help!"

The siren's blaring was louder still in the hallway without the mass of students to absorb the noise. Roman made his way to the front entrance and started to work his way through the brush.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Cinder asked. "Students are supposed to stay at school while professional Huntsmen and Huntresses deal with the threat."

"I can't sit while someone might be in danger," Roman replied simply. "If you wanna twidlde your thumbs until someone tells you you're ready, then go back. I'm going to protect this city."

"Then could you at least wait up a bit!" Emerald and Mercury were out of breatehe by the time they caught up with them.

"Hey, we're a team," Mercury stated. "I think I've relaxed enough to warrant a bout or two."

"But how are we going to get down to the main city?" Emerald asked.

"This," Roman explained as he moved a dense part of the thicket. A large piece of wire was strapped to a sturdy tree and led down to edge of town.

"How are we supposed to get down that?" Emerald asked. "Can't you use an airship?"

"Do you see an airship?" Roman asked, pulling out his cane weapon Melodic Cudgel. "Besides, I'm only on chapter 2."

An explosion burst from the center of town and Roman, alarmed, quickly placed the hook of the cane on the wire.

"I'll see you at the bottom," he said getting ready to go. He felt someone's arms wrap around him.

"_We'll_ see you at the bottom," Cinder corrected. And before Roman had time to protest, kicked off the cliff.

Roman was in decent shape, but it was still a struggle to hold on to his cane as he and Cinder hurtled down the line. Thankfully, as the line began to run horizontal, their speed slowed as well. His arms gave away and he and cinder fell onto the outskirts of town, in a forestry area in one of the parks.

"Ok," Roman started as he stood up and rubbed his arms gingerly, "lets agree to talk about things before trying them."

"Whatever you say Roman," Cinder replied, brushing the grass from her dress.

"Heads up!"

Roman had a second to register what he was seeing, before diving out of the way. Mercury leapt off the line, the grooves in his boots smoking from the intense friction. What was even more shocking was that he was carrying Emerald princess style.

"Alright we're down, now hands off," Emerald said pushing away Mercury's face. He responded in kind by dropping her.

Roman could hear screams of panic and several loud gunshots echoing through town. He had been analyzing the data for the past few months, and from the charts he concluded there was only one likely culprit able to commit terrorist acts in broad daylight. Someone with such deadly speed and precision to send anyone running for their lives. Someone he had been searching for.

"Come on," Roman commanded, "We need to hurry."

"What's the matter?"

"The Red Reaper is in town," he answered. "And this time she's not getting away."


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Reaper

"Emerald, I need you on the highest point you can find. Cinder, Mercury, you're with me. Follow the plan, let's move!"

Roman made his way through the streets quickly, bumping against many fleeing pedestrians. His eyes scanned the crowd as they passed, looking for a hint of red. Roman could hear Cinder call out to him as the crowd was pulled her away. He reached out with his cane and pulled her to him. Eventually, they reached the back of the herd.

Town Square was deserted except a few unmoving bodies and a young woman. She had her backed turned to them, peering down at a frightened older man. He struggled as he tried crawling away, but his bleeding arm made him whimper in pain.

"Hey!" Roman shouted, his Melodic Cudgel out and ready. Mercury had already loaded his bootshot, and Cinder had her dust weave ready. The young woman turned slowly to face them, her scythe gently wrapped around the helpless man's body.

"You again," she said, chuckling to herself. "If we keep meeting up like this, I'll start to think you have a thing for me."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Roman replied. "I have a standing rule against dating psychopaths."

"Pity," she pulled sharply on her scythe, cleaving her victim in two. "And I thought we were getting along so well."

Roman didn't move. He had the advantage here. Acting immediately would have been suicidal. You could not move rashly against the Red Reaper. Every step you took she had ten. Every misstep, she had thirty. He had to draw this out until the plan was ready.

"Ruby, what happened?" he asked, real concern mixing in with his acting. "You were one of the best at Beacon, but then…"

Roman trailed off. Ruby lowered her hood, showing him the scars she had accumulated over the years. She was roughly a decade or two older than him, and her deadly speed and accuracy proved her experience. Still, the stress and years must be getting to her as Roman could see a few gray hairs mixed with her natural red and black hair.

"It's not to difficult to understand," Ruby said, wiping the blood from her scythe with the end of her caped hood. "There was a problem no one wanted to address so I decided to."

"With assassinations?"

Ruby laughed. It was almost alluring how uncanny it was. The young woman covered in blood, but laughing like a child.

"You know," Ruby began after her giggling had subsided, "for someone who prides himself on information, you really don't know anything do you?"

Roman felt a stab of irritation, but cast it aside. It would take more than that to rile him up.

"This trash was part of a Grimm worshipping cult, The Brothers" Ruby explained, gesturing at the two halves she had just made. "Some of the sacrifices they left to be killed were lucky enough to be found by me, and were also smart enough to remember their captors faces."

"I see," Roman replied, still cautious, "but that doesn't excuse murder in broad daylight."

"So you agree it'd be more preferable if it was hidden away at night?" Ruby asked.

"No! What I meant was-"

"Relax Roman," Ruby told him, her smile returning. "No one's going to lock you up for thinking along the same lines I do. The fact of the matter is, I would get rid of these pests at night if I could get to them that late, but some of these Brothers have very good security. That is, until they think a crowd will protect them."

"So this is what its come to? Personal vengeance for what happened at Patch?"

Ruby's expression darkened, and Roman couldn't suppress his alarm and took half a step back. Ruby lifted her scythe up in the air and gave it a few test swings. A few drops of blood at the end of the blade splattered against Roman and his team. He could feel Cinder's weariness, as well as Mercury's excitement building.

"I'd would not mention that place," Ruby advised, examining the edge of weapon. There was a tense few seconds as Roman waited to see if she had decided to kill them. Each time he blinked, he wondered if he would open his eyes again; her speed was that terrifying.

"Well it's been fun," Ruby exclaimed, returning to cheerful attitude, "but I have other matters to attend to. However, this is for you."

She threw something at him and Roman barely had enough time to lift his cane in defense. He blinked and a small pamphlet had embedded itself in the side of his cane, its paper sliced partway through the metal.

"Good bye Roman," Ruby said walking away. Roman quickly nodded to Cinder and Mercury, both of who leapt into action.

Mercury used a burst of speed from firing a bootshot to close the distance between him and Ruby. He swung a high kick, which was swiftly blocked by Ruby. She was not angry; rather, she seemed more amused if anything. Mercury followed up with a thrust from his other foot, also blocked by Ruby.

She had fully drawn her scythe, and delight spread across her face as she egged Mercury on. Mercury thrust another kick that she swiftly sidestepped, but before he could take his leg off, Mercury fired off both bootshots to dodge her blade. She brought scythe down on the shards of fire sent by Cinder, scattering them. She reversed her swing and quickstepped to close in on Mercury and took him out with a solid hit to his head. Another quickstep and she was right in front of Cinder.

"Now!" Roman yelled as he ran to Cinder and blocked Ruby's strike. "Do it now!"

Cinder hesitated only for a moment, then quickly retreated. Once she was a safe distance away, she began let her aura flow through the dust fragments that surrounded Cinder and Roman. Ruby made to quickstep away, but Roman hooked his cane around one of her legs and knocked them both over.

"Clever," Ruby complimented as she felt the heat of fragments form over the back of her legs and her hood. Roman smiled down at her, his hands and knees also being secured by the growing glass.

"You're worth it," he replied.

"Yes I am," Ruby admitted, "and I believe you are as well."

Roman looked away as a fierce blast of wind hit him in the face, and he could feel a powerful vibration under him. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Roman! You all right?" Mercury had regained consciousness and ran over, concerned.

"Yeah," Roman said, after testing that the parts of his body not encased in glass could still move. "She got away though."

"Emerald reported in," Cinder said, as she approached them. "She confirmed Ruby made one stop before exiting the city. She dropped off a package downtown."

"Great," Roman said, relieved that his back-up plan succeeded have accomplished something today. "Um, Cinder, mind getting me out of this?"

Cinder chuckled. She walked around him slowly, stuck on all fours, and lightly sat on his back.

"I don't know Roman," she admitted. "I quite like you like this. If you won't relax, then you can at least help me to."

"Ha ha, now get me out of here."

Cinder sighed, and retracted her aura, returning the glass to its dust form. Roman stood up and brushed the fragments off his jacket. He ignored the Mercury who was keeling over with laughter, and picked up his weapon.

"Got the address," Emerald announced as she rejoined the team. "I think its some sort of closed down club downtown. Ruby didn't behead anyone while I was gone, did she?"

"No, we're all fine," Cinder answered. She noticed Roman reading the pamphlet Ruby had thrown at him.

"What's that?" Mercury asked, finally done laughing.

"An invitation," Roman replied.

"For what?"

Roman held it out for the rest of his team to see.

_**You have been cordially invited to attend Ruby's Combat School of Grimm Eradication, Slayer Academy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors's Note<strong>: Sorry this one's a bit shorter than I had hoped, but don't fret as I have a few more chapters in the wings. Also, as it is NaNoWriMo I was wondering how you'd all feel if I moved through this story with reckless abandon, focusing on trying to reach a 40,000 goal. If any of you'd be willing to proof a chapter early, that may help with quality control, but do you guys think I should do it? Oh, and as always I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Brawl n' Bar

"Roman, this is the fourth time I've had you in here this month."

"Yes headmaster."

"The first incident was when Professor Lark found you accessing restricted files in the school's database. The second time Professor Thrush had to stop you from setting up a zip line from school grounds."

Roman coughed nervously.

"That's correct sir," he agreed.

The Headmaster sighed, and rested his head against his folded hands.

"After the incident with the airship I thought we had an understanding with appropriate conduct at this academy. I know you're eager to show your skills, and your grades reflect your efforts, but you must know when to control yourself. Chasing after the Red Reaper didn't only put you at risk, but your team as well."

"I'm sorry sir" Roman sincerely apologized. He needed results, and that meant a few risks. His team had agreed to back him up, but there was always doubt plaguing the back of his mind.

"What did she say?"

"What?"

"When you fought, did she say anything? Did you realize anything important?"

Roman hesitated.

"No sir."

"I see…" The headmaster looked skeptical, but decided to drop the matter.

"You're free to go."

"Thank you sir," Roman said quickly, getting up and making for the door.

"And Roman?"

He froze, one hand on the door.

'Yes sir?"

"Please, call me Cardin. I've known you since your days at Signal. Surely we're close enough for first names."

"Sure thing….Cardin."

"And Roman?"

"Yes Cardin?"

"When you do break school policy again, please make sure your team is your priority."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>His team was restless when Roman got back. Mercury was absentmindedly playing games on his scroll while Emerald was polishing her sickle revolvers. Cinder was busy with a pile of dust, transforming it into different forms. First she crystalized the pile into the form of a beowolf. She waved one hand and it collapsed back into dust. Next, she raised them into a tree spiraling limbs climbing each other as they grew into a full shape<p>

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Roman said, taking a seat on his bed. "Old Cardin Winchester may be a hard headed huntsman, but he knows sometimes results take some risks. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I've known the Winchesters for a long time."

"You know a lot of old fuddy duddies," Mercury commented, still tapping away at his scroll. "I'm surprised you don't walk in loafers and talk about the good old days."

"Thanks for that, Roman said sarcastically. "Everyone ready to go?"

Mercury gave a quick thumbs up as he kept playing his game. Emerald gave both her revolvers a test swing and nodded.

"Looks like we're ready," Cinder told Roman, wiping the particles of dust into a bag. She hung it at her side before swiping the remains off her hands.

"All right team," Roman announced as he grabbed his pack sitting at the foot of his bed. "Next stop, the docks."

* * *

><p>It was the weekend so Beacon students taking a day off campus wasn't uncommon. However the docks were a seedier part of town. Roman and his team walked quickly down the alley moving past several drunks.<p>

"Hey there beautiful!" a woman called out to Cinder. She reeked of alcohol and a thin line of dried blood ran down her arm. Holding out a syringe of glowing blue, she motioned with the other hand for Cinder to come closer.

"For you beautiful," she slurred, "I'll give you the first shot for free."

"Thanks but we have an urgent appointment we really must be getting to," Roman said, grabbing Cinder's outstretched hand and pulling her along.

"I was just going to extract the dust from the mixture," Cinder complained, wrenching her wrist from Roman's grasp. "Did you really think I was going to take drugs?"

"No," answered Roman. "But a common tactic for drug dusters is to jab the needle in your outstretched when reach for it. And I would rather not pay any hospital bills tonight."

"I can pay for myself."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Emerald slicing that dealer's fingers off."

The closed-down club was bustling with activity. Crowds of young men and woman carrying, swords, guns, pipes, and other weapons surrounded the entrance.

"So…what's the plan for getting in?" Mercury asked.

"Come on," Emerald exasperated, motioning to herself.

"Right, right. Master thief."

"_Former_ thief," corrected Emerald.

"Whatever, just do your thing."

Emerald growled quietly at her partner before getting to work. She checked to make sure no one was watching her before making her way to one side of the building. She examined the windows and fire escapes until she was satisfied. And disappeared behind the back corner.

"We could use the building to the left to get inside the second floor," Emerald informed them when she returned. "The doors are locked, but the back ones only have a five tumbler mechanism. It looks deserted enough, so we get in through there, up the stairs, out the window. A four-foot dive to the other side, and we're good."

"That's Em for you," Mercury said, clapping her on the back. "And just think, the first time we met she lifted my wallet."

"Emerald, you lead," commanded Roman. "I'll cover the back. Our aim is to slip into the crowd on the first floor. If my intel is correct, the second floor is medical staff, equipment room, and main office."

They were quick to break into the building next door, and found a staircase that didn't look like it would collapse under their weight. The floorboards creaked as they made their way to the window, and Roman could hear splintering as he helped his teammates onto the fire escape. He finally climbed out himself, though the wrenching of the rusted bolts did not calm his nerves.

Emerald jumped over first, her firm grip securing her to the wall. After checking if the coat was clear, she swiftly undid the latch and opened the window.

"Careful, careful," Emerald said, as she helped each of them in. Roman was the last to enter, his foot slipping and causing him to land painfully on the ledge before falling in.

"Alright," Roman started, rubbing his inner legs gingerly. "To the first floor. Let's go."

There was moaning, screaming, and the distinct smell of rubbing alcohol as they passed by the rooms. Men and women beaten black and blue; some were flailing with pain, while others lay motionless in the comforting embrace of unconsciousness. The medical staffs were busy at work, bandaging injured participants and waiting for the violent ones to be restrained first.

"Move, move, move!" a man splattered with blood yelled, pushing past the team with a fistful of gauze in one hand and a bottle of disinfectant in the other. "Someone get these fighters out of my ward!"

A male nurse approached them, taking off his gloves which was covered in some sort of viscous fluid.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't see your teammate until he's been discharged," he explained. "I'll have a guard escort you back down to the main floor."

"That's all right," Roman excused, but he felt a large hand fall onto his shoulder. "On second thought, please lead the way."

Roman was pushed forward.

"Alright, I'll stay in front then."

The team exited the medical ward followed by the large guardsman. Roman had a second to glance down the right hallway where the main office was, before he was pushed along. As they end of the hall, the music and shouting grew louder. They quickly descended the spiral staircase, glancing through the metal bars at the cheering crowds below.

"Take his head off!" one man screamed, waving a smashed bottle of alcohol in the air.

"Smash his teeth in!" a young woman screamed, two hammer-like weapon in her hands.

In the center of the room was the arena, a raised platform made of clear, near indestructible glass. From what Roman could tell, the only way onto the platform was to jump on from another platform similar to a diving board. The only way off was to fall.

The two fighters on it were pummeling each other, focusing only dealing the most damage they could before their bodies gave out. The large bald man was swinging what could have only been a mangled up car fender, which the other combatant was failing to block successfully. It didn't matter that one side was completely overpowering the other; the crowd loved it.

"Barbaric," Cinder commented softly, keeping close to Roman.

"I dunno," Mercury chipped in. "Looks like it could be fun."

"I need to get a meeting with the owner," Roman told his team. "Cinder you're with me, you two are on lookout and for the love of Beacon, Mercury don't you dare take a step into that arena. "

Mercury shrugged and wandered off with Emerald running after him. Roman sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Next time we leave the kids at home," he told Cinder, who smiled back at him.

The bar was pretty crowded when they approached, men and women hollering to get their fix. The bartender was frantically trying to meet their demands before they started throwing empty bottle and glasses again.

"Midnight Vale!"

"Where's my Ashes n' Dust!?"

"Grim Gin, on the rocks!"

Roman managed to slip through the crowd and then jump over the counter. He grabbed two bottles in one hand and began setting empty glasses in front of the crowd. It was times like these that his training as an entertainer really paid off.

"My friends!" Roman cried over their orders and complaints. "Please quell your rage with the newest drink circling Vale! One part Atlesian Ale, two parts Vacuo Vodka, another two parts Mistral Rum, and only a dash of Vale Spirits. Finally," Roman paused to take out a small vial from his pocket, the captivated crowd watching him, "a thin layer of lightning dust; just enough to give it a kick."

He slid the glasses across the bar to the eager drunks.

"May I present to you, the "War." A delicious conflict in your mouth that sparks and stings but leaves a pleasant aftertaste."

Several satisfied customers later, the barkeep was patting Roman on the back.

"Thank Vale you were here," he said. "You really saved me there. Can you write down that recipe for me?"

"Of course," Roman replied, "but I'd like a favor in return."

"Name it.

"I need a meeting with the owner."

The barkeep frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"That's an odd request, if you know what she's like. But I only know two ways to see her without getting on her bad side. You either have an appointment, or you completely dominate in the arena."

"There's no other way?"

"Not that I know of."

Roman thanked him for his time, wrote down the recipe, and returned to Cinder's side.

"There you are," she greeted him. "If you'd had taken any longer I'd have joined Mercury and Emerald."

"Joined them?"

Cinder nodded in the direction of the arena, and Roman let out an exasperated sigh.

"In what world does lookout mean brawling?" he asked Cinder.

"In what world does Mercury not find some way to entertain himself," Cinder replied. "C'mon we better get them."

Roman and Cinder approached the arena, and gazed up at Mercury and Emerald. They had just knocked off another opponent, and a few more were entering the ring by jumping down from the participant's platform above.

"Mercury! When we get out of this I'm going to kill you!" Emerald shouted, shooting an opponent in the leg to cripple his movement. She switched her revolvers to their kusarigama form, sickles attached to the end of long chains, and whipped the combatants off the edge.

"Tell me honestly you're not having fun!" he yelled back, using a boosted jump to reach a participant who was just entering the arena. One decisive kick launched the unfortunate fighter back into the crowd before he had a chance.

Emerald couldn't help smiling in response, as she followed Mercury's lead and shot a few participants as they left the entrance platform.

"Looks like someone's finally getting this party started!"

The roar of the crowd grew louder, and the participants stopped coming down to the arena platform. Two loud gun bursts rang through the building, and Mercury and Emerald quickly retreated to the edge as someone landed in the middle. The woman stood up and dusted off her scratched and dented gauntlets. Her long blonde hair was tied up neatly behind her, and she smirked as she looked at Mercury and Emerald.

"So you two are the ones roughing up my regulars," she said. "Good to see some new blood in here, but…"

Another gunshot, and Mercury was knocked off the arena. He landed behind the bar in a crash of glass.

"You're going to have to be a bit more serious if you want a chance against me," she continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hey! So I'm ramping up the words per chapter as well as moving the update day to Thursday. Hope you're liking where the story is head because I'm pulling a Monty and have so much plot and world in my head right now. XD Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors I'm sure to have missed after numerous rewrites and read-throughs, but tell me what you liked and what didn't really click for you. It helps me mold the coming chapters


	4. Chapter 4: Queen of the Underground

That's her." Roman told Cinder as they rushed towards Mercury trying to pull himself from the wreckage. "Yang Xiao Long, aka the Queen of the Underground, the Brawling Beast, the Red Reaper's sister, and any other titles she has these days"

"Remind me why we're after someone so dangerous." Cinder requested, as they pulled Mercury gingerly from the area of smashed glass.

"Ruby has contacts throughout the four kingdoms," Roman explained. "If I can get to Yang's scroll, I can figure out the communications network ID, and gather information direct from the source."

"Or, you could just transfer to Slayer," Mercury proposed.

He tried picking at the shards that had embedded themselves into his arms and legs. Cinder pushed his hand away and let her aura flow. Though normally used only Dust, she could manipulate normal glass and particles, as well. Mercury sighed in relief as the shards broke down, feeling the pressure building in his legs die down. Cinder rubbed one hand gently over the wounds causing him to gasp harshly.

"I've covered your wounds with glass. The small particles should slow the bleeding," Cinder informed him Mercury as he tried standing on his own. "But this is _only_ a temporary solution."

"He'll need to see a medic as soon as possible." she said turning towards Roman. He only took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Emerald," he said into his communicator, "we need to evacuate. If Mercury fights, he won't last long. Disengage as soon as you can."

Roman's call was cut short by a loud crash. Looking up at the arena, it was clear that Emerald had been slammed against the floor. The glass had cracked in several dented places.

"Em!"

Mercury leaped back onto the platform with a blast from his greaves and rushed Yang, his fists clenched. With gritted teeth, he tipped his center of mass and firedthe last round flipping his leg over his body to slam into Yang.

It didn't even phase her.

She casually blocked it with her arm, grabbed his leg and hurtled him at Emerald sending them both flying off the arena. Luckily, Roman and Cinder were quick to catch their comrades as they fell.

"C'mon," Yang taunted. "Aren't the students at Beacon supposed to be the best?"

Roman checked over the barely conscious Emerald he held in his arms, hoping Yang's thirst for a fight wasn't large enough to finish them off.

"How is she?" Cinder asked.

"Her arm is probably broken, but her head and spine seem fine," Roman said as ripping off a piece of his coat. "I need two bars the size of her arm."

"I can still fight," Emerald protested, still dazed.

"Yes, yes," Roman cooed pressing a lien into her hand. "Here's some money. Now be good and go to sleep."

Emerald complied and passed out while Roman splinted her arm. Mercury was growing pale and blood was seeping from the sides of his wounds.

"Cinder," Roman asked quietly. "How long do you think you can keep her busy for?"

"If I'm lucky…five minutes?"

Roman sighed. He was going to regret this later.

"All right," he continued. "Here's the plan."

Yang had jumped down from the battered arena and was walking towards them.

"Hey!" she barked. "You guys going to chat all day or am I going to see some action?"

"So sorry," Roman apologized in his entertainer's voice, "but I'm afraid we really must be going."

"Hang on there buddy," Yang stepped forward, her eyes tracking Roman and Cinder carrying their teammates to the entrance. "I think you're going to have to stay a while to pay for the damages."

Roman smiled and pointed his cane at the floor. There was a bright flash forcing Yang to shield her eyes. Roman and Cinder took this opportunity to flee the fight club escaping to the streets outside. Cinder helped drape Mercury on Roman's back while he pulled Emerald closer into his arms.

"I'll come back as soon as possible," Roman promised, struggling under the weight of both companions.

"I know you will," she told him after brushing some dirt from the side of his face. "Now hurry."

Cinder shuddered as she watched Yang step out of the club. It would be impossible to escape from her while they were downtown, but while Roman was a great strategist, she was the better fighter.. Yang smiled as she approached Cinder, her chest puffed out in bravado.

"So they left you to stall," Yang surmised, standing in front of her. "Pity. Not sure how long a dust caster will last."

She shook her head in disappointment.

"I guess you take what life gives you, eh?"

"Weren't you in favor of resolving issues with your fists?" Cinder asked, a hint of contempt in her voice. Yang's fists tightened as she lifted them into the air.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Yang said swinging her fist at Cinder's face.

Yang felt a scorching heat against her arm and instinctively backed off. She shot Cinder a dirty look when she realized what she had pulled out of her dust bag. A red dust gem sparked menacingly as the fire subsided. Cinder smiled.

"Roman's done his research," Cinder informed Yang, proud of her captain's efforts. "Your semblance allows you to absorb the damage you receive from opponents and use it to power your own attacks. Unfortunately for you, fire isn't a concussive force."

"You should also be aware that I already took several solid blows from your teammates," Yang said, closing in for an attack.

Cinder produced a large flame hoping to force Yang back. Instead, Yang stepped into the flame completely and swung her fist incredibly fast. The resulting wind was so strong that the fires Cinder had produced went out immediately. Yang followed up right away with a swift kick to Cinder's side sending her flying several meters as she skidded across the poorly maintained road.

"I give you points for doing your homework," Yang told her, walking forward slowly. "But I'm going to need to see something a bit stronger if you want to keep my attention."

Cinder struggled back to her feet panting. Her side throbbed from the hit and while she didn't have as much medical knowledge as Roman, she was confident she had a fractured rib. Maybe two. She looked up to find Yang looking past her in the direction Roman had escaped with their teammates. Cinder needed to pull out a trump if she had any hope of keeping Yang here.

Cinder placed her dust bag on the ground before her. She drew out her aura and willed the shards of glass from the club to come to her. Her mind began to falter from the strain, but she held on. The dust and glass became a swarm of sand-like particles encompassed her body. When it had completely covered everything except her head, the particles turned into hardened glass. Cinder tested the joints in her new glass armor. She was pleased to find it moved as well as she had hoped it would. Most of this armor was a milky white color, with thin red lines running from her fingertips, over the top of her right hand, and up her arm to a small red dust crystal on her forearm. It was the same on her left, except the lines and crystal were purple.

"Now this is more like it," Yang said, a playful smile on her lips. She was cautious this time, keeping her guard up as she made her way to Cinder.

To her surprise, Cinder was the one to close the distance. Yang went into full defensive mode as Cinder was directly in front of her. She was ready to receive the harshest attack yet, but instead Cinder slid her hand up her arm, across her shoulder and down her back in one fluid swipe as she passed leaving Yang unharmed.

Yang quickly turned to face Cinder again, and felt an eruption of heat and force. She fell to her knee as she held her arm, five thin scorch marks visible on the path where Cinder had touched her. As she quickly inspected her injuries, Yang heard a high pitched whistling noise and quickly tumbled out of the way before a molten ball of glass landed where she had been. She kept rolling as more and more, barely evading the barrage, but one eventually hit it's mark. Yang let out a scream as the hot glass splashed over and quickly hardened as it cooled. She breathed deeply as she felt more and more pile on top of her, until all but her head was encapsulated.

"So why didn't you pull that trick out first ?" Yang asked, an annoyed look on her face. Cinder didn't respond. Instead, the glass armor she wore began to fall away, piece by piece, shattering on the ground beside her. The two dust crystals fell as well, their light partially diminished.

"It takes… a constant flow of aura to keep the armor malleable."

"Ah." Yang understood. "Well, that's a shame. You should work on your endurance, or you won't have nearly enough stamina for a prolonged fight.

"You're…contained," Cinder said between breaths. "I've made sure to not inflict any concussive damage. You can't fire your gauntlets and you're not strong enough to break away without help."

"Yes, very well done." Yang congratulated her. "I wouldn't say you've won yet though…"

"After you've been in a few hundred fights, you tend to figure out what the most important things are to survive," Yang said, her hair glowing brightly and her eyes turning red.

"Endurance," Yang continued, her muscles straining under the glass. "And after so many years I've learned how to store power for later use."

The glass prison shattered and Cinder was knocked back from the sheer force of the shockwave. Yang stepped forward, her eyes still raging and her hair glowing brilliantly.

"That didn't take even a tenth of the energy from my reservoir." Yang informed Cinder, but upon closer inspection, she found that Cinder had passed out.

"Kids these days,." Yang shook her head. "Can't even take a decent beating."

Yang reached down to pick up Cinder. She held the young girl in her arms, reminiscing of younger, happier days when Ruby and her still lived with their parents. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out card that Ruby had given her.

"You pass." Yang whispered, placing the card in Cinder's dust bag. "Ruby's going to need someone like you at Slayer."

A high-pitched noise pierced the air and Yang had to leap backwards to avoid the blast. Her feet skidded against the pavement, and she held Cinder tighter as a tall man charged at her, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Shit!" Yang cursed jumping back quickly as Adam drew his sword. She had managed to dodge the blade as it passed her. As she touched down, the young fighter was already upon her, his sword resheathed and ready to release another shockwave. He drew his blade to strike

"What the-" he uttered. His blade had landed squarely on Yang's head, but it hadn't even cut her glowing blonde hair. He tried to pull back but Yang grabbed his arm.

"You're worth twenty percent at least." she growled, her eyes as red as the desert sands of Vacuo.

"Excuse me."

Startled, Yang looked to her right, a young woman clad in red was tapping her on the shoulder. The young woman placed one hand on the still unconscious Cinder, and another on Adam. She smiled before disappearing, taking the other two out of Yang's grasp.

"Adam, could you give a warning before charging in?"

"I told you the plan Miltia."

"Saying '_I'm going'_ does not qualify as a plan. You're not the leader anyway."

"Now, now you two." Melanie, Miltia's twin sister, stepped between them. "Junior's setting up on a nearby building. Let's just keep Yang away from Cinder and we'll get some ice cream on the way home, ok?"

"Sis, we're fighting Yang Xiao Long," Miltia said slowly.

"Who?"

"The woman with a threat area of several blocks?"

"Whoever she is, I doubt she can stand up to what Junior's got planned."

"Then lets make sure she stays put," Adam said decisively. "Move!"

Yang had collected herself as team JAMM had been arguing. She needed to conserve her strength, so she waited patiently for them to come to her. It didn't take long.

Miltia unfurled her claws and began furiously swiping. Yang calmly blocked her attacks, choosing to conserve her energy. Melanie approached behind and threw a kick to her temple. Yang spun quickly, grabbed Melanie's foot and threw her at Miltia. She expected them to panic and crash into each other. Instead, Melanie blinked out of existence momentarily and appeared at Miltia's side, lashing out with more kicks.

Yang's back was pressed against one of the support columns for the club, when Adam emerged behind it. He drew his blade with incredible speed and sliced the column in two. However, the only trace of damage to Yang was a very thin strip across her gauntlets where the paint had come off.

Adam had a bewildered look on his face. His communicator went off and his expression became one of deadly seriousness.

"Time to go!" he yelled, picking up Melanie.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" she protested.

"Then complain to Junior!" Adam told her before throwing her with all the strength he could muster. He could still hear her shouts of protest as she soared through the sky.

Yang was confused, until she noticed a faint sound. It was a rumbling that was slowly growing in volume. She looked up. Her eyes wide, she rushed at Adam and Miltia making to grab them.

"Heh," Adam chuckled before Miltia placed a hand on him and they disappeared with Cinder in tow.

Several blocks away, they popped back into the world and landed lightly on the ground. Only seconds later, an explosion ripped through where they had just been. The blast was enormous.

"Damn," Adam said softly. "I didn't think he'd use Drone 3's payload."

"Against Yang? I think we might need a few more." Miltia said.

Melanie had trouble standing up from her own landing, her legs still shaking. Adam helped her out of the grooves that her boots had dug, but she still glared at him.

"Never do that again," she commanded Adam. He shrugged.

"Be ready next time," he suggested.

Their argument ended with a heavy thud. Junior had jumped down from his position from another building's rooftop. His missile launcher rested on his shoulder, the aiming reticule still popped out. Behind him descended three hovering drones, each armed with numerous weapons and attachments.

"We need to evac." Junior ordered. "I just did the equivalent of filling her reserve back up."

"She survived that?" Adam asked, incredulously.

"Not only that, but she absorbed most of the impact. It'll take her some time to focus the energy into a usable form. We've got team RCME as Roman requested; our mission is done so let's get back to Beacon ASAP."

"We can't have the esteemed young head of Xiong Industries running around at night, can we?" Melanie joked, still irritated.

"I'll buy the ice cream," Junior said, noticing her annoyance. "But we need to get Cinder back now."

"Okay, okay." Melanie agreed as she hoisted her up from the floor, putting her arm under Cinder's shoulder. Her sister came to her aid and took the other shoulder. "She's a mess."

"Hopefully its only exhaustion." Miltia prayed. "I don't think Roman could handle anymore surprises right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: If you noticed the surprising lack of strange phrases and typos, you can thank Hoddmimir on the Roosterteeth website for catching most of them. So I'm curious to what you all would like to see in the next installment (and if you enjoyed this one). What would excite you more? A day in the life of Junior and his team, a Mercury and Emerald focused chapter, what's going on with Team JNPR, where's the rest of team RWBY, the beginning's of Slayer academy, etc. I can't promise I'll just pick whatever's most liked, but I'll give it serious consideration. I'm kinda pulling a Monty right now and seeing several volumes ahead.


End file.
